


A New Master

by TheJediCode



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Training, Force-Sensitive Reader, Jedi Temple, Jedi Training, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Meditation, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Padawan Reader, Prophetic Visions, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, The Force, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediCode/pseuds/TheJediCode
Summary: After the tragic death of your Jedi Master, what is to become of your future is a mystery.  When the Jedi Council makes the decision to place you with a new master, a young Jedi by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi, you hate him immediately.  Master Obi-Wan treats you like a child, even though he is barely older than a Padawan himself.  As your resentment grows, he remains patient with you.  Obi-Wan Kenobi is strict but understanding, and you find it more and more difficult to remain angry with him.  Little by little, your rage begins to develop into something entirely different, and you begin to share a bond with your Master that you never could have imagined.





	1. An Uncertain Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I feel like Obi-Wan doesn't get enough love in the fanfic community, so I have taken it upon myself as a solemn duty to remedy this terrible tragedy. This pretty much starts out with the reader hating Obi-Wan, but I promise that it won't stay that way for too long. I'm planning on eventual smut in this (not sure when that will happen yet but I'll change the rating when it does) so if that's not your sort of thing, consider this a warning. Now you know what you're getting into.
> 
> I would really appreciate any feedback you have on this. It's my first fic on AO3, though, so be gentle.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_“I am a Jedi.”_

You whispered the words to the face staring back at you from the mirror.

_“I am a Jedi.”_

You tried not to focus on how pale you looked or the fear that was evident in your eyes as you repeated your mantra again and again. 

_“I am a Jedi, and Jedi have no fear.”_

In all actuality, you were not a Jedi Knight.  You were still in training – just a young Padawan learner, evidenced by the braid that hung separately from the tight chignon in which the rest of your hair was pulled back.   However, saying the words out loud helped you to center yourself, and you began to feel something akin to confidence welling up within you.  You smoothed your robes as a messenger knocked on the door of your quarters to alert you that the time had come for your meeting with the Jedi High Council.

You tried to keep your mind on putting one foot in front of the other instead of what might await you in the Jedi Temple.  The Padawan life was all you had ever known.  You had been brought to Coruscant immediately following your birth.  You had left your family to begin your training, your ambition growing as you aged.  The only thing you wanted in life was to become a Jedi Knight. 

Finally, you found yourself standing before the door to your fate.  What was going to happen to you when you went before the Council?  There was no way of knowing what decision they would reach.  You were terrified.  You tried to quell your feelings because you knew that fear led to the dark side, but the churning in your stomach refused to cease.  

_I am a Jedi_ , you told yourself silently.

You heard your name being called, but you remain rooted to the spot until a Jedi Knight guarding the Temple opened the door for you and gave you a reassuring smile.  You tried to look confident as you strode into the room before the High Council, knowing they could sense your lack of ease.  When you reached the center of the room, your eyes darted to the Master Jedi that surrounded you in a circle, unsure of where to look.  Your eyes finally settled on Mace Windu when he began to speak.

“Padawan learner, Y/N,” he said, his voice commanding, “you have been brought before the Jedi Council to determine the fate of your future training.  The unfortunate death of your Jedi Master, Plouro Nieshec, is most regrettable, but a decision must be made about what is to come next for you.  Do you understand?”

“I understand Master Windu,” you stated, trying to keep your voice steady.

Master Yoda was the next one to speak up.  “Fear I sense in you, young Padawan.  Remember that fear leads to the dark side.”  With a smile, he added, “Nothing to fear is there.  There is still a long future ahead for you.  A Jedi Knight you may yet be.”

You heaved a sigh of relief.  Your biggest worry was that the death of your Master might result in your expulsion from the Jedi Order.  It wasn’t the most sensible fear, you knew, but that didn’t make it any less real.  Now that that concern had been eliminated, though, your apprehension had almost completely disappeared.

“The issue we must discuss today is of who you will apprentice with from this point forward,” Windu explained.  “If you choose to accept a new Jedi Master, your training will continue.  The Council has already selected the Jedi whom it believes is best suited to teach you in the ways of the Force.  If you choose not to accept a new Master, your training will be brought to an end.  What is your decision, Padawan?”

“I choose to accept a new Jedi Master and continue my training,” you said.  There wasn’t even any need to think the question over.  To refuse the Council’s choice of a Master would be to throw away your entire life’s work.

“Very well,” Master Windu continued.  “The Jedi whom the Council has selected to take you on as an apprentice is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi? You had never heard that name before.  You stared at your feet, feeling indignation at the thought that they would place you, who had trained with one of the greatest Jedi of the age, with someone whose name didn’t hold an ounce of familiarity. 

A member of the Council called out and the door to the chamber swung open.  You looked up when you heard footsteps approaching your side and caught a glimpse of a young man who took his place next to you in the center of the room.  Was this Master Kenobi?  His youth only added to the insult.  He looked as if his Padawan braid had just been cut off.  You tried your best to hide your disappointment as Mace Windu began speaking to the young man.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, you have trained extensively and served the Galaxy well as a Jedi Knight.  Your loyalty to the Council and to the Jedi Code are commendable.  I can think of no better person to train this young Padawan.  However, you have never had a responsibility such as this before.  By accepting the position of Jedi Master and taking on an apprentice, you will hold this girl’s future in your hands.  This decision is not to be taken lightly.  Do you understand?”

“I understand,” the young man stated, “and I accept.”

“Very well then.  You are to begin training immediately.  Master Kenobi and Apprentice Y/N, you are dismissed.”

Outside of the chamber where the Council was still in session, your new Jedi Master looked at you for the first time, studying you intently in silence.  He seemed to be looking directly into your mind, and his stare made you uncomfortable.

“I sense your apprehension, young apprentice,” Master Kenobi finally said.  “You do not wish for me to be your Master.”

You said nothing.  He had not asked a question but rather made a statement of fact, which you simply decided not to acknowledge.

“Are you willing to tell my why this is so?” he asked patiently.

_I am a Jedi,_ you mentally reminded yourself in order to avoid hurling an insult.

“I would rather not discuss such matters with you, _Master_.” You said the final word through gritted teeth. You knew your anger had no justification, but that did not make it any less real.

“Well then, young Padawan, let us begin your training.”


	2. Show Me What You've Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training with your new Jedi Master goes differently than you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, dudettes, and any other duderinos out there!
> 
> So this is another chapter of the reader hating on my darling Obi-Wan who is too precious for this world. I promise that eventually sparks will fly.
> 
> I would love feedback from anyone reading. If there's something you'd like to see in this story, let me know, and I'll see if I can fit it into what I have planned.
> 
> Thanks!

“I mean no offense, Master, but I believe I have moved beyond throwing stones around.”

Training with Master Obi-Wan Kenobi only added to the growing distaste you had for the man.  He insisted on seeing your skills in action to determine how strong you were with the Force and refused to pick up where Master Plouro Nieshec had left off. 

“I’m only asking you to show me your capabilities, Padawan,” he explained.  “I can feel the Force flowing through you, but I will not know how strong it is until you exhibit your skills.”

“Still, I haven’t tossed rocks at targets for quite some time.”

He smiled, crossing his arms across his chest, and you found it incredibly patronizing. “Humor me, then.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi was treating you like a Youngling, and it angered you.  He couldn’t have been a full ten years older than you.  How could he have possibly been qualified to be a Jedi Master? 

_“I am a Jedi,”_ you reminded yourself.

“What’s that you said?” Obi-Wan asked you.

You groaned.  It hadn’t been your intention to state your mantra aloud.  You had merely wished to diminish the negative thoughts that were rising within you.

“Nothing,” you assured him.

He smiled again. “I’m positive I heard you mumble something, but if you insist you didn’t say anything, I promise to take your word for it.”

You scowled.  “I guess I’ll start throwing those rocks around now.”

You turned your attention to the large stones situated across the room and the targets at which you would aim.  Focusing your mind on the largest rock, you raised your hand slowly and willed it to move.  It inched off the ground until it was hovering several feet above the floor.  Your eyes darted to your Master, whose face didn’t betray any emotion.  With a vicious flick of your wrist, the stone went flying.  Hurtling much too hard and fast, however, it crashed right through the target and slammed into the wall.

“I’m impressed by your strength, young Y/N, but you must keep your anger in check.  Anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering.  Such is the path to the dark side,” he reminded you, inspecting the place where the rock had left a substantial crack in the plaster of the wall.  “Maybe it would do some good to extinguish your rage at the source.  What does it seem to be that is causing you so much vexation?”

“I would rather not discuss it, _Master Kenobi_.”

He sighed, arms dropping to his sides and shoulders slumping.  “You resent me.  I know I have neither the years nor experience of Plouro Nieshec, but I hope to prove myself worthy of this position. You may call me Obi-Wan if it pains you too much to refer to me as your Jedi Master,” he suggested, “though I recommend that you refrain from doing so around other Masters or members of the Council.”

You rolled your eyes and remained silent.  Did he really think that calling him by his first name would solve your problems? 

“It is difficult to focus the mind when it is full of anger,” he continued.  “You must clear your mind of distractions in order to become fully in tune with the Force.”

He casually swept his hand in a small circle through the air.  As a result, several tiny pebbles that had broken off of the rock you threw rose into the space over your head.  One by one they moved in a single-file line through the sky, twirling in large, lazy swirls.  With an almost imperceptible twitch of a finger, he commanded the pebbles in to concentric circles, which expanded and pulsed like ripples in a pool of water.  There was something mesmerizing about the way he made the pebbles dance through the air.  It was all you could manage to keep your mouth from gaping open as you stood in awe.  It upset you that he could make it look so simple to accomplish such a feat, and you still struggled to pick up a single rock. 

“Do you see how much easier it is to use the Force when you empty your mind of emotion?”

Still, you didn’t say a word.  Ugh, this man infuriated you!

_I am a Jedi._

“Very well then,” Obi-Wan frowned after waiting some time for you to speak.  The rocks gently dropped to the floor.  “Shall we move on to combat training?”

Your mouth turned up just enough at one corner to hint at a crooked smile when the thought of knocking your Master to the floor entered your mind.  It would be a sweet victory indeed to best Obi-Wan Kenobi in a fight. 

“Show me what Master Nieshec has taught you,” he commanded, grasping his lightsaber and pressing the button that brought the blade humming to life.

Pulling out your own weapon, you mirrored his actions. 

“Purple blade,” he noticed.  “Not very common.”

“Yours is blue,” you observed.  “Painfully common, if you ask me.”

You could have sworn that you saw Obi-Wan Kenobi smirk as he nodded his head in your direction and said, “You first.  Make your move.”

Hesitantly, you swung your lightsaber towards him – an action he easily blocked.  With more confidence, you lunged forward, only to have him effortlessly deflect the blow.  You felt the rage building back up within you, and your swings became hard and erratic.  Still, though, he defended himself without breaking a sweat.  Master Obi-Wan was clearly a skilled swordsman.  That only made you want to see him fail all the more. 

Overcome with a sudden burst of zealous energy, you pushed forward, driving him up against the wall.  If he was surprised, he didn’t let on.  In fact, it almost seemed like he was expecting it… or that he was letting it happen.  You realized all too late what he had in mind when he pushed off the wall and spun around you, reversing your positions so that you were the one with nowhere to turn.

An idea popped into your head that was perhaps just childish enough to work.  After blocking several of Obi-Wan’s offensive swings, you dropped to your stomach and slid between his legs, hoping to make a hasty retreat to the other side of the room to regain your composure.  Just as you were beginning to stand up on your feet, you were suddenly knocked back to the ground and flipped onto your back.  Underneath you, the stone floor was cold and hard.  Obi-Wan’s lightsaber buzzed and hummed uncomfortably close to your face, and there was a heavy pressure on your chest that you eventually realized was his foot holding you down.

“Yield,” you wheezed, the air having been knocked out of your lungs when you hit the floor.  You had been defeated, and you had never hated Obi-Wan Kenobi more than you did at that very moment.

_I am a Jedi._

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Yield,” you stated more clearly.

At your admission of defeat, the buzzing sound that had filled the air ceased as your Master put away his weapon, and a weight lifted from your torso as he removed his foot from your chest.  Obi-Wan graciously reached down a hand to help pull you back to your feet, and you reluctantly accepted it.

“You have impressed me greatly today, young Padawan,” he informed you.  “You have clearly been trained well.  I consider it an honor to be able to take someone as skilled as you under my wing as an apprentice.  I look forward to teaching you the ways of the Jedi, but you must learn to control your emotions.  You are dismissed for the day.”


	3. Clear Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan Kenobi teaches you how to connect your mind to the Force through meditation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that I would post Chapter 3 today, so here it is. The reader isn't quite feeling the love for Obi-Wan yet, but the hatred has subsided for the most part. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

The room was completely silent except for the sound of breathing.  Beside you, your Master was meditating, a task you were also supposed to be participating in but found dreadfully boring.  You had a suspicion that he knew you weren’t focusing and was just choosing to ignore it in order to complete his own daily meditations.  In the meantime, you remained silent, listening to the sound of air being inhaled and exhaled.  His face was completely expressionless as he aligned his thoughts with the Force.  You had to admit that his dedication to the Jedi way of life was admirable.  In the two weeks you had known him, he had already proved to adhere devoutly to the Jedi Code.  However, his sense of righteousness did have a tendency to get on your nerves whenever he reminded you that your anger would certainly lead to the dark side.

It dawned on you that you had no idea how long Obi-Wan Kenobi usually meditated.  You could be sitting in silence for another hour for all you knew.  He seemed like the type of Jedi who could spend all day “becoming one with the Force.”

Eventually you decided that if you were going to sit quietly, you might as well clear your mind and connect with the Force.  You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, attempting to empty your brain of all superfluous thoughts.  It was more difficult than usual.  The sound of your Master’s breathing was amplified in the otherwise silent room, and the noise invaded your thoughts, making it hard to concentrate.

“You know, your Force training will be much easier if you use this time to empty your mind.  This is the perfect chance to rid yourself of all the anger within you,” Master Obi-Wan informed you, his eyes still closed. “If you meditate like you’re supposed to, picking up rocks will no longer be a problem.”

You scowled, glad he couldn’t see you.

“I can sense your irritation, young Padawan.  This is exactly why you should be meditating.”

You opened your eyes and looked at him.  When he spoke, he hadn’t even moved from his position.  He sat perfectly still and appeared completely at peace.

“I’m trying, Master,” you complained.  “It isn’t easy to clear my mind.”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stood, crossing over to where you sat.

“It becomes easier with time,” he assured, looking down at you.  “It is a necessary part of self-discipline.  Without mastery of self, there can be no mastery of the Force.”

“You make it look easy, though.”

“I’ve had years of practice.”

 _How many years?_ you wondered silently.  It couldn’t have been all that long since Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Padawan himself.  He was incredibly young for a Jedi Master.  You glanced up to study his countenance.  His features were smooth and his face clean-shaven.  His hair was pulled back and cropped slightly shorter at the top in the style worn by many young male Padawans while they still had their braids.  How long ago, then, had it been that Obi-Wan’s braid had been cut off?  His blue eyes were still bright and mirthful, not yet sad and haunted like the eyes of so many of the other Jedi Knights you had seen.

“If you want to improve your meditation, I can teach you.  First, close your eyes,” he commanded.  Once you complied with his instructions, he moved on.  “Now, sit up straight.”

You shifted your position slightly, trying to follow orders.

“No, like this,” he corrected, placing one hand on your lower back and another on your stomach.  You tensed at his touch.  He had never laid a hand on you outside of combat training, where he routinely knocked you to the floor and held you down until you yielded.  Unlike in combat training, though, his touch was now soft.  Very gently, he pushed your torso into the proper position.  “This is how you should sit.”

“Oh,” you breathed lamely. “Alright.”

“You should also be breathing more deeply,” he explained, removing his hands – something you were surprised to discover disappointed you.  “When you exhale it should be like you’re breathing out all the negative emotions that prohibit your connection with the Force.”

You breathed out heavily, allowing the tension to release in your shoulders – tension that had built when Obi-Wan placed his hands on you.  You took another deep breath.

“Have you cleared your mind?” your Master questioned you.

“Not yet. It would be a much easier task if you weren’t talking to me,” you pointed out.

“Right,” he frowned, embarrassed by his own foolishness. “Sorry.”

For the very first time, you were able to empty your brain of all thought and emotion that didn’t pertain to the Force.  It amazed you how connected you felt when you meditated successfully.  You felt almost completely at peace until you opened your eyes to see your Master staring at you from where he had taken a seat across the room.

“I see you’ve finished your meditation,” he acknowledged, standing up and pacing over to you. “How do you feel?”

“Umm… fine, I guess.”

“Do you feel more in tune with the Force?” he clarified, kneeling in front of you and taking your head between his hands, his fingers resting on your temples. 

“Uh, yes,” you said, somewhat flustered by his closeness. 

He tilted your head from side to side and looked into your eyes the way a physician might examine a patient.  You were surprised and slightly disturbed by the image your mind momentarily conjured of his lips brushing against yours.  You quickly pushed the thought away.

“What are you doing?” you asked, completely baffled by whatever he was attempting.

“Shhh, silence,” he insisted, closing his eyes and holding your face perfectly still between his hands.

You were still very confused about what was happening until you suddenly sensed the invasion of your thoughts.  You could feel Obi-Wan shuffling through your mind, flipping through your innermost thoughts like pages in a book.  A surge of anger coursed through your veins at the violation of your mind.  Then, it was no longer your own thoughts flashing before your eyes.  Instead, you saw pride, then concern, and then confusion.  What was happening?  Your Master quickly withdrew his hands from your face and jumped to his feet, as if it burned to be in contact with your skin. 

“What’s wrong?” you asked, concerned.

“How did you do that?” he demanded.

“Do what?” You didn’t understand what he was asking you.

“Reading another Jedi’s thoughts is incredibly difficult.  You haven’t come close to reaching the level of mastery required to do something like that.”

“I was reading your thoughts?”

“Yes,” he hesitantly began his explanation.  “I was using the Force to peer into your thoughts in order to see how successful you had been in clearing your mind – good job, by the way.  Then I felt your anger welling up again.  You really must learn to control that, Padawan.  I believe that your ire is what allowed you to access my thoughts.  This is very dark power, the kind wielded by the Sith.  I’m worried about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have been disappointed to find out that Obi-Wan isn't rockin' his killer beard yet in this chapter, but I promise that this fic will not end before he has the luxurious facial hair we all know and love. I just wanted to show how young Obi-Wan is, and I think we can all agree that pre-beard Phantom Menace Obi-Wan was still a smoke show. 
> 
> As always, I would love any feedback or suggestions you have!


	4. Right Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have a horrific experience that has the potential to ruin life as you know it, you turn to the one person you know you can trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter two days in a row! Have I lost my mind? Quite possibly. I hope you enjoy it!

“Think about what you’re doing, Padawan!” Obi-Wan Kenobi pleaded, bloody and kneeling on the ground at your feet. “It doesn’t have to be this way.  You’re still capable of great things.  I can sense it.”

“I agree,” you laughed darkly.  “I am indeed capable of greatness – more so now than ever before.  The path you were leading me down was one of mediocrity.  You always had good intentions, of course, but you were disillusioned with your blind faith in the Jedi Code.  You’re a smart man and a powerful Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Imagine what you could do if you joined me.  Together, we could be more powerful than anyone in history.”

“I will never fall to the dark side, Y/N.  You know me better than that.”

You frowned and crouched down to his level, where you noticed that he was clutching fiercely at a wound in his side.  He had been your Master, you closest ally.  Now he was a pathetic little man sniveling on the ground.  It made you sick.

“Look at you,” you scoffed, standing back up and leering over him.  “You’ve never known true power, and you never will until you follow me.  You’ve taught me all that you know.  Now it’s my turn to teach you.  I can show you what it really means to be strong with the Force.”

You kicked him right where the blood was dripping from his abdomen.  He howled in pain.

“I won’t join you.  I will never join you.”

“Fine then,” you snarled.  “You’ve made your choice.”

You saw him flinch as your lightsaber hummed to life, but he rose up on his knees, accepting his fate.  He was willing to die, but he wanted to do it with dignity.  You weren’t going to let that happen.

You planted a foot on his chest, knocking him onto his back and pinning him down just like he had done to you the first time you trained together.

“Goodbye, Obi-Wan Kenobi,” you whispered, driving you saber through his heart.  Your black robes trailed behind you as you marched away from your former Master’s motionless body.  You smiled and laughed…

And laughed…

And laughed…

*****

You jolted awake in your bed, sweat and tears soaking your face.  You had never had such a vivid nightmare before, but you knew this was no ordinary dream.  Wiping the tears from your eyes, you jumped out of bed and ran out the door of your quarters and into the hallway.  You had to find Obi-Wan immediately, it not for help then at least for the simple reassurance that he was, in fact, alive.  At some point in your hallway wandering, you realized that you had no idea where his quarters were located.  This only fueled your sobbing. 

 _I am a Jedi,_ you reminded yourself, but it did nothing to relieve your state of panic. Eventually you ran into one of the Jedi Knights who guarded the Temple.

“What are you doing out of your quarters so late, Padawan?” he demanded.

“I-I have to f-find Obi-Wan Kenobi immediately,” you managed to cough out between your tears.

The guard took one look at your disheveled appearance and took pity on you.  Your hair had been tied up in a bun when you went to sleep, but now random strands hung loose all around your face.  You were dressed only in the tunic and leggings that you wore under your robes, and the red eyes and tear-stained face only added to your pathetic look.

“Turn right at the end of this hallway,” he told you sympathetically. “Third door on your left.”

“Thanks,” you sniffed, wandering in the direction the guard indicated.

When you arrived at the door that supposedly led to your Master’s quarters, you didn’t even pause before knocking furiously.  It never even crossed your mind that the guard might have accidentally give you the wrong directions. You continued banging on the door until it was opened by a quite drowsy Obi-Wan Kenobi.  With his droopy eyes and the light stubble lining his jaw, he looked almost as unkempt as you did. Almost.

“Y/N?” He squinted at you. “What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

In response, you let out a sob and collapsed into his chest.  His eyes widened in shock and he unsurely reached an arm around you to awkwardly pat your back.  You clutched at the front of his robes as you cried into the rough fabric.   

“What’s wrong?” he asked again, peeling you off of his body.

“I had a dream,” you told him, still crying.  “I think it was a premonition.”

“Calm down, Padawan,” he instructed. “Come inside.”

You followed Obi-Wan into his sleeping chamber, only slightly surprised to discover that the room looked exactly like yours.  Jedi shunned material possessions, which was clearly evident from the plain furniture and lack of decorations.  Your Master instructed you to sit down in a chair at a small wooden table.  He took a seat across from you.

“Now what was this dream about?” he asked you, his voice calm and reassuring even though you were sure you had woken him up. 

“You were on the ground bleeding,” you recounted through your sobs.  “I think I was the one who had hurt you.  You were begging me to change my mind, telling me there was still time to turn back.  I was dressed in black robes and asking you to join me on the dark side.  You told me you would never fall to darkness.  So then…  Then…”

You erupted into another fit of tears, and Obi-Wan reached across the table to place a reassuring hand on one of yours.

“Then what?” he encouraged.

Your voice was barely above a whisper when you replied.  “Then I killed you.”

“Perhaps it _was_ just a dream,” he suggested, “just a particularly vivid nightmare.  Why do you believe it was a Force vision?”

“Because it was different,” you explained.  “It was you and me, but we were _different_.  I was older. My braid was gone, but you still called me Padawan.  You looked older too, and you had a beard.  It seemed to be several years in the future.  You warn me all the time about my anger leading to the dark side.  What if one day it really will?”

“Premonitions through the Force are not set in stone,” he said comfortingly, although deep concern was etched into his brow.  “They are merely possibilities of what may be to come.  These events may yet come to pass, but this vision may help with their prevention.  We can now focus on creating a path for your life that will not end with you falling to the dark side.”

“I killed you,” you whispered again, shrinking back in your chair.  “I drove a lightsaber through your heart.”

“It was only a dream,” Obi-Wan reminded you.  “It’s only a _possibility_ of what the future may hold.”

“But that means that there is at least a _possibility_ that I’ll kill you one day,” you whimpered.  “I’m so sorry for any ill feelings I’ve had towards you.  I know I haven’t been the most respectful apprentice, but I’ve never wanted you _dead_!”

When you lapsed into another sobbing fit, Obi-Wan stood up and took you in his arms, pulling you against him into a tight embrace.  It was comforting to be held so close.  In all the years you had spent being trained as a Jedi, you had little physical contact with anyone outside of a combat setting.  So it was strange now to have your Master’s arms wrapped around you, your head against his shoulder.  Strange, but not unpleasant.  His body was warm and firm against yours, and you felt safe.  The premonition was pushed to the back of your mind, and the image of his mouth on yours flashed across your thoughts again.  This thought, too, you pushed away, preferring to revel in the feeling of Obi-Wan’s embrace.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled, awkwardly smoothing your messy hair.  It was then that you realized that being so close was just as strange to him as it was to you.  Jedi Knights lived lives free of attachment, and Obi-Wan Kenobi adhered more strictly to the Jedi Code than anyone else you knew.  “I’m right here.  I’ll always be right here.”

And you knew he was telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I traumatized you at the beginning of this, but I hope I made up for it with the ending. Obi-Wan is finally getting some love! 
> 
> As always, I would love any feedback, comments, or suggestions you may have!


	5. In His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue to seek comfort in your Master's arms, but no good thing can last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD: Proceed with caution! (Also maybe a teensy bit of angst at the end)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Night after night, you had the same recurring nightmare.  It was becoming more and more vivid each time you fell asleep.  Now you could hear the coldness in your own voice when you spoke and see the tears or pain and sorrow mingle with blood as they rolled down Obi-Wan Kenobi’s face.  You could feel the heat from the blade of your lightsaber, and you heard the soft cry of anguish as you pushed it through your Master’s heart.  The more times you saw it happen, the less it seemed like a dream and the more it felt like an inevitable reality. 

It was for that reason that you found yourself, yet again, knocking softly on a familiar door until you were met with a face that showed concern, understanding immediately why you were there. The first few times you showed up at his door late at night, Obi-Wan had not been sure what to do.  He had attempted many times to discuss the dream with you and come up with some way to reassure you that the future was not set in stone.  Every time you tried to speak, though, you lapsed into a fit of tears and inevitably found yourself wrapped in your Master’s arms.  Eventually, he opted to forgo the conversation when he heard the familiar late-night knock.  Instead, he would open his door and pull you into a tight embrace, allowing you to cry on his shoulder for as long as you needed.  Then you would go back to bed and all would be forgotten until the next night when you invariably repeated the process all over again.

This time, Obi-Wan didn’t look as though you had just awoken him.  He had become so accustomed to your nighttime visits that he hadn’t even bothered to go to bed, knowing that you would eventually come around.  You felt guilty for being such a burden on him, but he was the only person to whom you could turn.  There wasn’t anyone else you trusted enough to confront with your dreams.  In a matter of weeks, you had gone from loathing the man to coming to him with your most intimate problem.

And there he stood, ever patient and ever wise, sacrificing his own sleep to help you through the panic that followed your dream.

“Shhh,” he whispered, pulling you into the room and taking you in his arms, a routine that had turned into muscle memory by now.  “Calm down, Padawan.  It will all be alright.”

Your eyes were blurry with tears as you pulled away and looked up at him. “It’s getting worse,” you confided.  “I saw more this time.”

“Would you like to discuss it?”

You sat down on the plainly-colored, minimalistic couch and nodded, then shook your head no, and then simply collapsed against your Master, who had taken a seat next to you, as the tears began to flow again.  When you saw him killed every night, the only thing that seemed to calm you was the physical reassurance of his touch that proved he was still very much alive.  You buried your face in his shoulder and were surprised, not unpleasantly, when you felt his head lean to rest against yours. 

“It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it,” he spoke softly, his mouth less than an inch from your ear. “I’m sure we’ve dissected you dream plenty of times already.  Perhaps it’s best not to dwell on it any more than is necessary.  It is unwise to focus too much on the past or the future. Keep your thoughts in the here and now.”

And focus on the present you did.  For some time, you remained where you were, being lulled into a state of calm by the sound of Obi-Wan’s heartbeat and the way his chest rose and fell with every breath he took.  You felt yourself becoming drowsy as you leaned into him.  You would have spent the rest of the night in the comfort of his arms if he had not spoken up.

“Y/N.” He shook your shoulder gently to make sure you were awake.  “It’s late.  You need to go back to bed now, Padawan.”

Your face fell.  “Oh, I guess you’re right.  Good night, Master, and thank you again for, well, you know…”

He smiled knowingly and pressed a light kiss to the top of your head before sending you on your way.

Every single night for the next week, you made your way to your Jedi Master’s quarters to seek your comfort.  In all the time you adhered to the routine of going to his room in the middle of the night to cry in his arms, you had never once considered what it looked like to anyone else.  Not until he greeted you one night wide awake and packing a bag.

“Are you going somewhere, Master Obi-Wan?” you asked, frowning, as you watched him sorting through a folder that contained several official-looking documents.

He sighed, dropping the folder on the bed.  “The Jedi Council has called me away on an assignment.”

Your brow etched with confusion.  “Don’t Padawans typically accompany their Masters on assignments from the Council?”

“Yes,” he took a seat on the bed, next to all the papers, “that is typically the case.  However, I was specifically instructed to embark alone this time.  I will leave the day after tomorrow, first thing in the morning.  I am not at liberty to tell you where I am going, but I will be gone for only a week or two.  Until my return, you will train temporarily with another Jedi Master.  I do not know who you will be placed with, but whoever it is, I implore you to treat them with the utmost respect.”

“Why are you being sent alone? Does the Council find me untrustworthy?” Honestly, you were hurt.

“No,” Obi-Wan Kenobi exhaled deeply and paused a moment before continuing, as if he were considering whether or not to tell you.  “It is not their trust in you that is being called into question, but rather their trust in me.  It seems that several people have noticed your late-night excursions and arrived at their own conclusions.  I have been accused by the High Council of carrying on an inappropriate relationship with a Padawan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think the chapters in this fic are a good length? I don't want to make them so long that they're boring, but I also don't want them to lack content. I've been shooting for about 1,000 words per chapter. Let me know how you feel about them.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have a smutty Anakin oneshot in the works, and I think I will be able to post it by the end of the week, so keep your eyes peeled.


	6. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Master's absence does not go unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! Besides this new chapter in A New Master, I also posted one of two chapters in a smutty Anakin fic. I'd love it if you checked it out.

A week or two.  That’s how long Master Kenobi said he would be gone – only a week or two.  Eventually, the weeks had turned into months, and the nightmares persisted, becoming worse than ever with no outlet for the emotion they caused.  The dream continued to change, growing more gruesome each time you fell asleep.  There was now no doubt in your mind that you had been the one to cause the pain and bleeding of Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the most recent vision had been of torture so violent that it made you sick at your stomach just to think about it.  You could not imagine yourself being capable of such atrocities, but the premonitions felt just as real as life.  You had become vigilant in your meditation, and it helped you cope to some degree.  However, it was not enough to quell the fear that grew steadily within you.  It had been more than two months since Obi-Wan left, and it was nearing three.  Something was wrong.

In your Master’s absence, you trained with Tareard Hatowi, an ancient and rather dull H’drachi who preferred to teach by theory instead of hands-on experience.  You silently longed for a vigorous round of combat training.  You had hardly even touched your lightsaber in the past two months.  Today’s lesson was a particularly tedious verbal lecture about the various Force-sensitive species living in the Universe.  You were not sure exactly how that information would help you become an effective Jedi Knight, but luckily Master Hatowi ran of things to say and dismissed you early.

With a sigh, you returned to your quarters in the accommodations sector.  You wished you could have an actual training session.  Maybe you could still train on your own.  You obviously couldn’t challenge yourself to a duel, but you could always work on strengthening your connection with the Force.  The silence and solitude of your room would provide the perfect environment for meditation.

You seated yourself on the floor and sat up straight the way Master Obi-Wan had taught you, making sure to take deep breaths.  Concentrating on clearing your mind, you breathed in and out.  In and out.  Slowly, your brain began to empty of all thoughts that didn’t pertain to the Force.  It was unusual for you to be meditating on your own without being instructed to do so.  Somehow, it became easier when it was of your own volition.  You could feel yourself connecting with the all-encompassing cosmic energy that flowed from all living things and held the galaxy together.  By emptying your mind of your own thoughts, you were opening it to be filled with the power of the Force.  You allowed it to guide your mind down whatever paths it led you to.  You felt it drawing you towards something in particular, but you weren’t sure what it was.  Whatever it was seemed familiar, but you could not identify it.  It pulled you closer and closer until you recognized it as a Force signature.  Obi-Wan Kenobi had returned.

You jumped up from the floor and rushed down the corridors of the Jedi Temple, not caring if anyone saw you and thought you had lost your mind.  Your Master was back!  You knocked eagerly on his door, not even considering that he might not have made it to his room yet.  As soon as the door swung open, you grabbed him in a crushing embrace. 

“Master! You were supposed to be back ages ago.”

“I missed you too, Padawan,” your Master chuckled.  You squeezed him even tighter, causing him to let out a sharp yelp of pain.

You let go immediately and looked up at him for the first time.  He was barely recognizable as the same man who had left Coruscant months before.  His hair was longer, and he had grown a beard in his time away.  More noticeable, though, were the faded cuts and bruises all over his face.  It looked as though he had been beaten.

“What happened to you?” you gasped.

“I had a bit of a setback during my second week,” he admitted.  “I was imprisoned and quite, ah… thoroughly interrogated for classified information about the Republic.  These bruises were the price of my silence.  Breaking my ribs, on the other hand, was simply an act of cruelty.  Eventually, I managed to escape, though.”

“I’m so glad you’re back.  I don’t think I could spend another day training with Master Hatowi if my life depended on it.”

He raised an eyebrow curiously.  “How exactly did you learn of my arrival? I have not yet met with the High Council, and I had only just removed my cloak when you knocked on my door. Did someone inform you that I had returned?”

“I sensed it, Master,” you explained.  “I was meditating, and I could feel a familiar energy drawing me in.  I could feel your presence in the Force.”

“I was afraid of that.”

An emotion akin to fear flashed momentarily across Obi-Wan’s face, and his eyes fixated on an arbitrary point on the floor.  He looked as if he wanted to disclose something of great importance but eventually thought better of it.

“Master?” You broke the silence. “Are you alright?”

He looked up with a start, drawn out of the trance.  “Yes, Padawan, I’m fine.  There’s nothing that can’t be fixed with a little bit of medical attention.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant.”

“Oh, I see,” he frowned.  Instead of following up, he changed the subject.  “How have you been these past months, Y/N?

“Aside from Tareard Hatowi boring me to death with his theoretical knowledge of every Force-sensitive species in the known universe, my training has been going well.   I’ve barely touched a lightsaber in months, though.  I can’t wait to get back to combat training.  Although, I understand if you want to take time to recover first.”

“Your meditation has clearly improved,” he pointed out.

“My progress has been more out of necessity than anything.  It’s the only thing that can bring me to my senses after the nightmares.  It barely helps at all, though.  Master, the dreams are changing,” you informed him.  “They’re getting worse.”

“I know.”  His eyes darkened.  “I’ve been having them too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that things are going to heat up. This is definitely a slow burn, though. I should probably add that to the tags. The relationship is going to happen.


	7. Do You Yield?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your newly amicable relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes strained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting out of control updating two days in a row. I know a lot of you guys have been waiting for the smut. You may have noticed that the rating changed to MATURE! I promise things are going to happen. This chapter isn't smutty, but it is a little suggestive. Enjoy!

Obi-Wan’s lightsaber buzzed to life.  He twirled the sword in his fingers, the blue blade flashing through the air.

“Alright,” he grinned mischievously, “let’s see what you’ve got.”

You had consistently been knocked to the floor in every single training session so far.  Today, that was going to change.

Your amicable relationship had been somewhat strained in the week following your Master’s return.  He had been acting strange since revealing that he had begun having the same dreams as you.  He seemed worried about it but gave no explanation regarding his concern.  Much to your disappointment, you had also been forbidden from visiting his quarters anymore.  It would be for the best, he explained, if you kept your distance, if only for the sake of appearances.  He had been accused by the Jedi Council of having an inappropriate relationship with you after all.  In the end, he had such a reputation for upholding the Code that the Council believed him when he told them he would never take advantage of the trust between a Padawan and Master for self-indulgence. 

You understood that he didn’t want to face judgment for an offense he never committed, but the dreams were somehow worse when you knew that comfort was only a short distance away, yet completely unattainable.  On one particularly memorable night, you were awoken by your own screaming.  You jolted upright in your bed in a cold sweat, panting.  Within moments, your door was being kicked open, and your Master stood in front of you with his lightsaber in hand, looking for an invisible attacker.

He had sensed your screams in his slumber the same way you had sensed his return to Coruscant during your meditation and come to your aid, believing you to be in danger.  When he knew you were safe, Jedi Council be damned, he stayed to hold you in his arms like all of those times before. 

You were horrified that he had begun to have the same visions as you.  Your Obi-Wan had warned you countless times about your anger being a pathway to the dark side.  The dreams only seemed to confirm that your descent into evil was inevitable, even though it seemed so unthinkable.  All the same, though, it was nice to know that you were not going through the hardship alone.

“Are you sure you want to go up against me, Kenobi?” you smirked, pressing the button that turned on your own lightsaber.  All of your resentment for your Master had dissipated after the night he had come to your room.  There was something about sobbing on a person’s shoulder that did away with any hard feelings.  All the same, you hoped to finally come out on top in combat training.

“I have no fear, young Padawan.  You’ve yet to give me a challenge.”

“Pride comes before the fall, Master,” you teased.

“I see you’ve learned something from me after all.  Let’s see if you’ve picked up on anything else I’ve taught you.”

With that, there was a flash of lavender light as your purple lightsaber clashed with his bright blue one.  Your swordsmanship had improved greatly since you began training with Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you were getting better every day.  He parried every blow you attempted, but you blocked all of his offensive moves as well.

“You’re out of practice, Master,” you informed him.

“As are you, Padawan,” he retorted, blocking your upward jab.  “At least I have an excuse.  You didn’t spend the last two months in a prison cell.”

It would be no easy task to take him down, but you appreciated a challenge.  You felt yourself wearing down after a series of unsuccessful attacks.

 _I am a Jedi,_ you told yourself.  This time the words weren’t meant to calm you down, though.  This time you used them to bring you strength.  _I am a Jedi._

With a sudden burst of energy, you lunged forward, knocking the lightsaber from your Master’s hand. You swiftly drew his weapon to you, using the Force, before he had a chance to reach for it.  Leaving him unarmed, it was no problem to knock him to the ground as he had done to you so many times.

“Do you yield?” you growled, holding him down with your foot and pointing your lightsaber at his chest, tucking his weapon into your belt.  It was almost a mirror image of your premonitory dream, a fact you fortunately did not notice.

“Of course not,” Obi-Wan grinned confidently, attempting to push your leg away.  In response you dropped to pin him to the ground, keeping your saber in hand, but turning it off.

“Now do you yield?” You gave him another chance to admit defeat.

“Never.”  He tried to get up again, but failed.  You were stronger than you looked.  Your loose robes hid an athletic body, sculpted by years of training.  Of course, Obi-Wan could normally have overpowered you physically, but you had the upper hand, your legs straddling his hips and hands holding his wrists in place.  He struggled against you, but you shifted your hips with each of his movements to keep him pinned down.  After a moment of fighting, he abruptly stilled.

“Yield!” The word fell out of his mouth in a rush, color rising in his cheeks.  He seemed oddly panicked, you thought.  Why was that?

“Yield!” He said again, straining against you.  You shifted again, and his eagerness for you to get off of him suddenly made perfect sense. 

“Oh,” you gasped.  You felt something hard pressing against your inner thigh, and your face flushed a deep shade of crimson. 

You quickly released your grip on his wrists and stood to your feet.  You looked down at him, but he refused to make eye contact with you.

“Master,” you began.

“You are dismissed for the day,” Obi-Wan informed you matter-of-factly, his voice cracking as he did so.   He wouldn’t look at you, and his cheeks were still tinged with pink. “You may leave now.”

“Master Obi-Wan,” you tried again.

“Leave,” he said forcefully.

What else was there to do but follow orders?  You walked back to your quarters in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you guys think. I love when you leave comments!


	8. Sweeter Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover that nightmares aren't the only dreams you have to deal with now, and Obi-Wan delivers important news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are finally going to get some smut in this chapter... kind of. I'm not going to spoil it for you. Just read it to find out.

You felt awful.

You Master was sent away on a solo assignment because he was incorrectly suspected of having a sexual relationship with you, his Padawan, and only a week after his return you had pinned him to the floor and ground your hips on him until he got an erection.  Granted, in context it was completely innocent, and you didn’t even consider that your actions would elicit such a response.  However, that did not make you feel any less guilty.  Obi-Wan Kenobi upheld the Jedi Code with undying devotion.  He was one of the most respectable Jedi you knew.  It pained you to him so ashamed that he could not even make eye contact with you.

For as awful as you felt, there was something about making him react that way that brought you a certain level of personal satisfaction.  _You_ had made him feel that way.  You couldn’t help but wonder if it was just a matter of unexpected friction or if it might have been a more personal reaction.  It didn’t matter either way because he couldn’t even make eye contact with you, let alone confess anything as intimate as his sexual desires – if he even had any towards you, which you had to admit to yourself was unlikely.

You were reluctant to go to sleep that night, knowing that you could not go to your Master’s quarter and that he would certainly not be coming to yours.  The nightmare was sure to come again as it did every night.  Eventually you succumbed to your exhaustion and drifted off, and the vision did come that night, but not before you had another dream.

_What you were doing was wrong.  There was no doubt about it.  If the Jedi Council ever found out what was happening, you would have your braid ripped out for sure, and your Master would be expelled from the Order.  That wasn’t stopping you, though.  The two of you had considered all the risks, knowing full well what would happen to you if you were caught.  However, all of those future worries seemed insignificant in comparison to the present._

_It was you and Obi-Wan Kenobi, limbs tangled together and sounds of pleasure filling the room.  Your mouths worked against each other.  Your hips bucked up against his as you guided him to your slick entrance._

_“Master!” you moaned into his mouth as he entered you._

_The sensations you felt were akin to nothing you had experienced before as your Master’s body and yours moved together in a steady rhythm on your bed.  His hips thrust against yours, his length filling you completely.  Every movement was pure bliss as he slid in and out of you, whispering in your ear how good you felt and how beautiful you looked with his cock inside of you.  The stimulation became too much to bear, and you felt yourself come apart around him, writhing and shaking with pleasure._

You woke with a start, aware of the dampness pooled between your legs.  It had just been a dream, but your body’s response was all too real.  Dreaming about Obi-Wan made you feel a little guilty.  It was almost as if you had taken advantage of him somehow, seeing him in such a vulnerable state without his permission. 

What would you do if he ever found out about this dream?  You realized that was a very real possibility.  He had looked into your mind before, though it had not ended well for him when you turned the tables and peered into his thoughts instead. 

That gave you an idea.  Granted, that idea was terrible, but not impossible to execute.  Maybe by looking into his thoughts again you could find out if he was attracted to you.  You chided yourself for thinking such things.  Would you really stoop so low as to invade a man’s mind and access his most private desires for the sake of your own morbid curiosity?  Perhaps.

When you showed up for your training the next day, you were surprised that it was you, not Obi-Wan, who was unable to make any kind of eye contact.  Every time you tried to look at him, you found yourself blushing and shying away.  Your odd behavior did not go unnoticed. Luckily, though, he seemed to believe that your embarrassment was a result of the previous day’s events which he seemed to have moved on from in a hurry.  In fact, he seemed to be in an excellent mood.  You soon found out why.

“The High Council has informed me that I once again have their full trust,” he confided. “Given my performance on my last mission and what they refer to as a ‘history of exemplary behavior,’ there is no reason to doubt my loyalty to the Jedi Code.  They apologized for accusing me of misconduct.”

“That’s wonderful, Master,” you acknowledged, finally managing to look him in the eye.

“As a result of the Council’s new decision, they have given me another assignment.”

“Oh,” you frowned.  “How long will you be gone this time, Master?”  The last thing you wanted was for him to disappear for months on end again.  Your nightmares were bad enough when he was in Coruscant, but they were harder to bear when he was away.

“I have not been given any sort of time frame.  The assignment will last as long as it takes to complete the task at hand.”

“I’ll miss you,” you admitted sheepishly.

“I don’t believe that will be necessary, Y/N,” he informed you.  “This time you will accompany me.  You are my Padawan, after all, and I dare say you’ve proved yourself quite capable with the Force and in combat.  There is much for you still to learn that I cannot teach you within the confines of the Jedi Temple.”

 _I am a Jedi._   This time the words were not to bring focus or strength.  No, this time you mentally recited your personal creed because it seemed to be getting closer and closer to becoming the truth.  Going on your first mission with your master was a huge milestone in your life, as it was in the life of every young Jedi.  It brought you one step closer to becoming a Knight, one step closer to becoming a Master, one step closer to having a Padawan of your own.

“I’m honored, Master,” you told him when you were finally able to speak.

“You have earned this, Padawan.” Obi-Wan smiled and placed a hand on your shoulder.  “I’m proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of the story so far? As always, I would appreciate any feedback you guys have. I love getting comments, and I respond to all of them.


	9. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You join your master on an assignment to the mountainous planet of Doromad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go looking for Doromad in any kind of Star Wars database, you won't find it. I made it up for the purposes of this fic. I didn't want to mess with the facts about any planet that exists in the canon, so I created one of my own.
> 
> Also, thanks for 600 hits you guys! I know that may not be a whole lot, but it's kind of crazy for me to see that 600 people have read something that I've written. I love all the positive feedback I've been getting as well. Feel free to leave comments. I've been trying to respond to all of them pretty promptly, and I really enjoy interacting with everyone.

The small planet of Doromad was like nothing you could have imagined.  It mountainous planet, almost entirely covered with snowcapped ranges and low valleys.  The capital city was located around the tallest peak on the planet, where the senatorial palace was carved into the face of a cliff.  As you walked down the halls beside your Master, led by a guard, you marveled at the artful way that pillars and columns had been hewn out of the rock.  Despite being partially underground, there was a surprising amount of light inside. 

Natural light was almost nonexistent, although well simulated.  Windows only provided illumination to the outer rooms and passages, and the inner chambers of the palace were lit by bulbs that were specially designed to mimic sunlight.  Personally, you were glad that windows were lacking.  It was cold enough already without any extra ways for the heat to escape.  You and your Master were still wearing your cloaks over your robes to keep away the chill of the mountain air that hung over you even indoors.

The palace guard was completely silent as he guided you down the many corridors, and neither you nor Obi-Wan Kenobi made any effort to speak up.  You were too busy reveling in the marvelous feat of architecture that surrounded you.  You didn’t even notice that you had wandered off down a hallway by yourself until you looked away from the ceiling and realized you were all alone.  After a couple minutes of attempting to relocate your Jedi Master and the guard, you only succeeded in getting yourself even more lost than you were before. 

You eventually gave up on reconnecting with your group and instead decided that the best course of action would be to find someone who knew their way around the palace and ask for directions to… Oh. As well as having no idea where you were, you also had no clue where you were going.  Directions would be of no use if you had no destination in mind.  You continued to wander through the palace, but after some time had passed you still had yet to come in contact with another sentient being.  Somewhat dejected, you sat on the floor and sighed.

 _You’re lost._ The words echoed in your head, startling you.  _Stay where you are._   _I’ll be there in a moment._

You could have sworn that the voice sounded exactly like Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Had he somehow entered your mind again?  It made you uncomfortable to even consider the fact that he could read your thoughts whenever he wanted.

 _You’re projecting,_ the voice clarified.  _Any Force-sensitive being in the vicinity can read your thoughts when you’re displaying them so prominently._

 _Well, how do I stop doing that?_ you thought in his direction.

“You have to clear your mind.”  This time, Obi-Wan’s response was not in your head.  You looked up from where you sat to see him standing in front of you, his arms crossed over his chest.

You mumbled your dissent under your breath.  “Always with the mind clearing…”

“You’re projecting,” he reminded you, informing you that he knew what you said even though he hadn’t heard it.  “Now, if you’ll follow me, Padawan, I believe I can show you to your destination without getting lost.”

He reached out a hand to help you up off the floor, which you gladly accepted.  You stood and dusted off your robes before following your Master as he led you down the corridors of the Doromadian palace.  This time you made sure to pay attention to where you were walking so as not to end up lost again.  You were glad that Obi-Wan was there to guide you because you never would have found your way without his help.

You ended up in room much larger than your quarters at the Jedi Temple and certainly much more luxurious.  You had never experienced so much finery in your whole life.  The walls were hung with brightly colored tapestries, and the two large beds were covered with so many pillows and blankets that they looked more like the nests of large predatory birds than actual places for sleeping.  The stone floor was covered with artfully woven rugs, and all of the light in the room was provided by a large jeweled chandelier that hung from the center of the ceiling.  You couldn’t help but admire it all.

“Doromad has a crust rich in precious stones,” you Master explained when he saw you taking in your surroundings with awe.  “The economy here is based on the jewel trade.  Because the supply on such a mountainous world is nearly limitless, the planet has an extravagant amount of wealth.”  He glanced around the room.  “However, this is a bit extravagant for my tastes.”

“Not everyone in the universe shares the Jedi partiality to brown fabric and empty rooms,” you joked, sitting on the edge of one of the beds.  Your comment elicited a smile from Obi-Wan, who sat down at the foot of the other one.  You frowned, only realizing then why there might be two beds in the room.

“Master Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, Padawan?”

“Are we sharing these quarters during our stay?”

“Indeed we are,” he informed you.  He didn’t seem to be aware of how that might be an issue.

“And the Jedi Council is okay with this?” you asked warily.

“They are aware of the situation, yes,” he explained nonchalantly.  “I have proved myself to the Council after our slight misunderstanding, and I have their complete trust again.  Also, such accommodations are typical on Doromad.  In fact, you should consider yourself fortunate.  The Doromadians are a community-oriented people.  If we were not here as ambassadors of the Galactic Republic, we would be in much less private chambers.”

That knowledge did not make it any less strange that night when you fell asleep in a bed in the same room as your Master.  You had been in his room at the Jedi Temple before, of course, but neither of you had ever slept during that time.  You simply knocked on his door whenever you had a nightmare and cried in his arms until he sent you back to your own quarters.  It didn’t help that along with the horrific visions you had been having a recurring dream about Obi-Wan that caused you to wake up in a sweat with a slick wetness between your thighs.  Eventually, you managed to drift off with the sound of your Master’s breathing lulling you to sleep.

When you woke up in a panic after having the nightmare again, you were surprised to see that you were not the only one who was awake.  In the other bed, Obi-Wan was turning over in bed in order to try and find a more comfortable position.  He knew exactly what had happened when he looked at you and saw tears running down your cheeks, but he didn’t say a word.   He didn’t need to say anything; he had just awoken from the same dream himself.  Instead, he lifted the blanket up on the empty side of his bed, silently inviting you over.  Without making a sound yourself, you climbed out of your own bed and crawled under the sheets.  When he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to him, you were sure it was intended to be just like all the times before when he had held you tight and you had cried on his shoulder.

But this time, for some reason, it felt oh so different.


	10. Aching Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship becomes even more complicated, and your Master reveals a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I last updated this, guys. I'm sorry about that. I had midterms (2/3 of the way through the school year because my university is dumb) and then I got the stomach flu. I'm back and at 'em now, though, and I've got a new chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it!

When you awoke with a start for the second time that night, it was because of a very different sort of dream.  You rubbed your eyes, hoping that maybe the action would drive the graphic images from your head, although you weren’t sure they bothered you all that much.  You felt a stirring beside you, only then remembering that you had not slept in your own bed.

“Sorry, did I wake you, Master?” you whispered apologetically, embarrassed at the thought of having such filthy dreams about him while he was mere inches away from you.

“Um… No, not exactly,” he mumbled.  It was too dark to see his face, but you could tell by the slight catch in his voice that he was blushing.  He must have forgotten that you were in his bed.  He would really be blushing if he could see the scene that had been playing out in your head while you slept, you thought. “Just go back to sleep,” he advised you.

You had expected to be sent back to your own bed in the same manner that he always asked you to return to your room after visiting him in his quarters.  It was surprising to you when Obi-Wan absentmindedly slung an arm over you and pulled you closer to himself.  Usually, there was a sense of safety that came with being held within his arms.  Under normal circumstances, it would have been a much-appreciated gesture, but you were slightly uncomfortable after having such a sexual dream about him.  You weren’t entirely sure how you felt about your Master.  At first, you only had resentment for him, but over time it had grown to an amiable friendship, or the closest thing a Master and Padawan could have to a friendship.  Now you felt a strange stirring in your stomach whenever he got close to you.

How had it taken you so long to notice just how brilliant Obi-Wan Kenobi was?  He was easily the most skilled Jedi of his age.  Not only was he strong in the Force, but he was also an accomplished negotiator and an expert swordsman.  Besides the practical characteristics, he was also quite physically attractive. He had a handsome face, and despite the fact that it was always concealed by his robes, you knew his body was fit from years of disciplined training.  He really was a striking man, and you were surprised at the strange longing that had awoken within you.

Without giving it a second though, you nestled against him and drifted off to sleep.

***

You were the first one to wake up in the morning.  You could tell Obi-Wan was still asleep because he was snoring lightly with his forehead pressed up against the back of your neck.  His arm was still around you the way it was when you fell asleep.  Against the back of your thigh, you felt something all too familiar.  Your mind wandered back to the day you had won a lightsaber duel against your Master.  His erect member was poking you in the leg, and your stomach felt like a colony of butterflies had taken up residence inside.  With a smirk, you wiggled your hips ever so slightly against him. 

You froze, feeling him shift behind you.  You held your breath in anticipation of his reaction until you heard another one of his telltale snores.  Biting your lip, you gave your hips another wiggle.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Obi-Wan demanded, suddenly alert, placing his hands on your waist to stop you from continuing your movements.

“I… um…”  You really didn’t have a good answer.  What could you possibly say that would justify grinding your ass against your Jedi Master’s lap? 

“Well?” He waited for your answer.

You were mortified.  Your hands flew up to cover your bright red face, and he could sense your growing embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry, Master.  There’s no excuse for such behavior.” The words were tumbling out of your mouth as quickly as you could form them in your head.  “I’ve never looked at you as anything more than my Jedi Master, but I’ve been having feelings and urges lately that have left me feeling confused.  I have dreams at night, fantasies, that are completely uncalled for, and my emotions are not in check as they should be…”

“Y/N.” Your name passed his lips in a whisper, much too softly for you to hear.

“…I didn’t mean any disrespect.  I only…”

“Y/N,” he repeated, this time speaking up and pulling his body away from yours, sitting up in the bed and effectively silencing you. You pulled yourself up into a seated position as well and looked to him.  “I’m aware of the fantasies, Padawan.  Your premonition isn’t all we share.  I see all of your dreams.”

Your blush deepened a shade, which you didn’t realize was possible.  Would the embarrassments never cease?  Obi-Wan had seen all of the sexually graphic images your mind had conjured up of the two of you.  “These dreams have just been happening, Master.  I don’t know where they came from, and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he said with a sigh, a look of shame crossing his face.  “It isn’t your dream.”

You frowned.  “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“It isn’t your dream,” he stated again, shaking his head glumly.  “It’s mine.”

“What?”

“To cause you confusion or corrupt your thoughts was never my intent.  You must believe me,” he implored.  “I never intended for you to know about these fantasies.  I am your Master, and you are my Padawan.  Such emotions towards you are beyond inappropriate.  The dreams you’ve been having originated in my own head, though, and I’m mortified that you had to see any of it.  Furthermore, it was foolish of me to allow you in my own bed knowing that I desire you in such a primal way.  It was a moment of weakness for me, and I apologize.”

“Master, I never meant…”

“It’s not your fault, Y/N,” he interrupted you to say.  “There was nothing you did to bring this about.  In fact, I blame it entirely on myself, but I dare say it has something to do with the bond we share.”

“The what?”  What could he possibly be talking about?  You did have a relationship that differed from the one usually shared by a Master and Apprentice, but you wouldn’t go as far as to call it any type of special bond.

Obi-Wan sighed, his expression somber, “I suppose an explanation is in order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual smut is coming up soon! It's going to happen within the next two chapters. I haven't decided on where it fits best in the sequence of events I have planned, but things will be getting hot and heavy in either Chapter 11 or Chapter 12. Brace yourselves.


	11. A Newfound Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Master takes advantage of a teaching opportunity, but you have a thing or two to teach him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot of this chapter consists Obi-Wan dropping some knowledge and ridiculous amounts of sexual tension.

“I’ve suspected it a time or two,” Master Obi-Wan admitted, “but this is the first time I’ve been absolutely sure of it.  With all of the given evidence, there’s no doubt in my mind that we share a Force bond, and an unusually strong one at that.”

“What is it, though?” you asked, unfamiliar with the concept.

“A Force bond is a strong connection formed between two Force-sensitives,” he explained.  “It is not uncommon for Masters and their apprentices to share a Jedi kinship that links them and allows them to communicate through the Force.  There is no surprise in the fact that we possess such a connection. It is especially useful in combat, allowing two to fight as one.  The connection we share seems much deeper than that, though.  It is unusual for the two Jedi sharing in a Force bond to be able to read each other’s thoughts unsolicited.  Our shared consciousness in dreaming is beyond the normal scope of Master/Padawan bonding. 

“I also have reason to believe that there have been other times that our minds have been linked unbeknownst to us.  For example, when you were lost in the palace halls yesterday, I found you because I believed you were projecting your thoughts.  It now seems more likely that I was able to access your thoughts without any sort of projection.  I first suspected the beginnings of a Force bond when I returned from my solo mission and you were instantaneously aware of my arrival on Coruscant.”

“The beginnings of a bond?” Your brow creased with thought as you stood, searching for your boots and eventually finding them on the other side of your empty bed.  “Does that mean it grows over time?”

“Indeed.  Force bonds are often formed as two Force-users develop an understanding of one another.  They have been known to be forged by near-death experiences, family connections, or encounters with extremely powerful Force-wielders.  The bond can then be strengthened through meditation and time spent together.  Jedi who fight side by side in battle have some of the strongest bonds.”

“Can the bond be broken?” you asked, sitting down on the edge of your own bed, shoes in hand.

“Yes, but it is very difficult.  A deep connection between two living beings is not something that can be done away with easily.  It would take measures as drastic as turning away from the Force.  The only other way to break the bond is through death.  Sometimes, a bond can be so strong that the death of one is fatal to the other.”

Your mind flashed back to your nightmare, and you shuddered.  What kind of events would have to transpire for you to so easily kill the person with whom you shared a Force bond and experience no ill effects? Then you mind drifted to the memory of the _other_ dream.

“Master,” you began tentatively, “could the dream we share – your dream, that is to say – have anything to do with this bond?  Is there a chance that the fantasies have resulted from the link or the closeness it creates?”

His face reddened at the mention of the dream.  He was clearly under the impression that the conversation had moved on from that topic when a teaching moment for a lesson about the Force had arisen.

“The closeness it creates – possibly.  However, there is no foundation for placing the blame for this on anything or anyone except me and my own improper desires.”

“In that case, would you ever choose to act upon those desires?” you asked, trying to keep the tinge of hopefulness out of your voice.

“Of course not, Padawan.  The way of the Jedi is to accept emotions and acknowledge that they exist but to move on rather than dwelling on them.  Besides, you should know by now that attachments are forbidden by the Code.”

“Isn’t a Force bond a kind of attachment?” you pointed out.

“While it is one of the deepest connections two beings can share, a Force bond is not voluntarily acquired in the way that attachments are formed.  It creates a link that is almost spiritual, something greater than the realm of human emotion can fathom.  It is also a perfect example of the dangers attachments can bring.”

“Is it not possible for physical intimacy to exist without attachment?”

“What are you trying to suggest?”

You frowned.  “I was just wondering.”

“Even without emotional attachment, do you know what could happen to a Jedi Master for taking advantage of a Padawan learner?  It would mean expulsion from the Order, not to mention the shame of taking the innocence of someone so young.”

“You’re hardly older than a Padawan yourself.  You’ve only been a Knight for a few short years.  Would it really be so inappropriate for you to engage in a strictly sexual relationship with someone a few years younger than you as long as they were over the age of consent?”

“The amount of thought you’re putting into this concerns me, Padawan.  It almost sounds as if…”

You set your boots back down on the floor, where they hit with a soft _thud_.  In one fluid motion, you crossed the distance between the two beds and climbed over him to straddle his hips.  It wasn’t the first time you had held this position over him, but this time you fully understood the power you yielded in the moment.

“What if,” you growled, your voice low and seductive, “that certain someone _really_ wanted it?”

“It’s not a question of…” His words were cut short by the soft moan he made as you ground your hips against his gradually hardening bulge.

You leaned down to whisper directly into his ear, not ceasing your movements. “What if I told you I could keep it a secret?  What if the Council would never have to find out?”

“My… integrity… would still be… compromised,” he managed to say between labored breaths, trying not to let himself succumb to the pleasure he felt as a result of the friction you provided. 

“But there’s nothing to feel guilty about,” you assured him, splaying one of your hands out on his chest to support yourself as you bucked your hips.  “There’s nothing wrong with two people who are of age enjoying each other’s bodies as long as they both say yes.  So what do you say, Master?  Is that a yes?”

You trailed your lips along his jawline, leaving slow, languid kisses.  When you looked back up, you looked closely at him, admiring him from close up.  His eyes were dilated, his breathing heavy. 

He eyes locked with yours, the last of his resolve fading away.  “Most definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is a promise from me to you: the reader and Obi-Wan are finally going to get it on in Chapter 12.
> 
> As always, I appreciate any comments and suggestions you guys have. It's so much more fun to write when I hear from the people who are doing the reading. Plus, it helps me write things that you're interested in. If you have an idea, don't be afraid to shoot me a message.
> 
> Also, I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who has been reading this. It has over 1,000 hits! I know that may not be a ton compared to some other accounts, but it means the world to me. That's more people than there are in my hometown! I've only been on AO3 for a couple of months, and it's crazy to think that so many people have already seen my work. Thank you for all of your support, comments, and kudos.


	12. Closer Than Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress further between you and Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reached my typical chapter length before I finished the smut. That means you get smut plus a cliffhanger for more smutty good times. That's two chapters of smut in a row! You guys deserve it for waiting this long.

Despite his overwhelming consent, you were still hesitant as your mouth moved slowly to his. Were you really about to go through with this?  While you were plenty eager to continue, part of you sensed that he was still warry. Once your lips finally touched, something awakened inside of you.  Obi-Wan seemed perfectly content to simply continue kissing you, but you felt the sudden need for him to touch you.  Without separating your lips from his, you grabbed his hands and placed them on your hips.  Getting the hint, he caressed your sides, trailing his fingers up and down, but restricting his touch to the most neutral places on your body.

“You’re really taking your time, aren’t you?” you joked, breaking through the seriousness of the moment and pulling away.

Your Master took advantage of the opportunity to roll on top of you, pinning you beneath him. “I’m just enjoying the moment,” he said with a smile, closing his mouth back over yours.  His tongue slid into your mouth, and you groaned at the feeling.  The way his beard scratched against your face when he kissed you was surprisingly pleasant, and the last thing you wanted him to do was stop.

Eventually, though, he did remove his lips from yours. Your disappointment did not last long, however, because you discovered that he had paused only to begin undressing you.  You shivered, not from the cold Doromadian mountain air, but from the sensation of his hand sliding under the rough material of your tunic.  Every movement he made was slow and tender as he slid off pieces of your clothing, gradually exposing your body to his sight.  When you were finally bared before him, he smiled appreciatively with a sigh.

Every smile, every smirk, every grin:  they were all always so subtle.  It was almost as if he feared that by smiling too widely or too often, the action would lose meaning.  You wanted to tell him that it was okay to really let loose and laugh every once in a while.  It seemed like speaking up and saying something would be a kind gesture that could brighten his life, but your real motivation was much more selfish than that.  You liked his smile and wanted to see it more often.  Furthermore, you wanted to be the one who made him smile.

You watched wide-eyed as he removed his own clothing, piece by piece.  Suddenly you were very aware of your own nakedness and covered yourself.  He didn’t try to move your hands or point out that he had already seen your body completely exposed.  Obi-Wan pushed back a strand of your hair from where it had fallen across your face.  The simplicity of the motion did nothing to counteract its sweetness, and in that moment, there was no one in the universe with whom you would have rather been.

One of his hands roamed down your body while the other caressed your cheek.  By the time his palm came to rest on your hip, the need to return his touch was stronger than your desire to hide yourself.  You threaded your fingers through his hair, pulling his face towards yours in a passionate kiss.  Spurred on by your forwardness, his hand skimmed up to stroke your breasts, brushing across the hardening peaks of your nipples as he kneaded your soft flesh.  You were lost in a world in which he and you were the only two people who existed, and the only things that mattered were the taste of his lips and the feeling of his skin against yours.

“Oh,” you moaned breathily when he began trailing kisses down your neck and onto your chest.  “Master!”

He froze in his tracks and pulled away, creating some semblance of distance between the two of you (though you could still feel his now erect cock pressed against your stomach). “Don’t even think about saying that again,” he told you quite seriously.  “Don’t call me that—not now, anyway.”

“What do you want me to call you then?”

“Anything but that,” he instructed, once more brushing his lips over your skin, now moving across your stomach and lower… and lower… and…

“Ah!” You couldn’t help but gasp as his mouth reached your clit, your core dripping with obvious arousal and need.

He delicately traced his tongue through your folds, exploring the intimate parts of your body but always finding his way back to the most sensitive spot.  Obi-Wan took his time pleasuring you with his mouth just as he did when he was kissing you, and the sensations he created were almost too much for you to handle.  He splayed a hand across your abdomen to keep your hips from bucking up against his mouth.  You were suddenly reminded of the day not so long before when he had taught you how to sit during meditation and placed his hand in the exact same place.  Then the action had seemed so innocent. Now, it was anything but.

He was bringing you closer and closer to the edge as he ate you out with more skill than you could ever have imagined he possessed.  You realized with a shock that he had done this before.  It wasn’t a surprise that someone as young and handsome as Obi-Wan Kenobi attracted women, but you had never met anyone who followed the Jedi Code as devoutly as he did.  It was unbelievable that there had previously been a time when he had been willing to break the rules for personal satisfaction. 

All thought was put aside as the pressure began to build within you.  His still moved slowly, teasing you with the anticipation of release.  Then it happened.  You moaned obscenely as a wave of pleasure crashed over you, causing your entire body to convulse.  In your mind, you had shouted his name, but in reality, you weren’t able to voice any kind of coherent thought.  Instead you breathed heavily and moaned wordlessly before your body relaxed, and you felt exhaustion setting in. 

Your eyes, which had at some point drifted closed, blinked open as Obi-Wan placed a tender kiss on your forehead.  You sighed contentedly at his touch, nestling against the pillows behind you. 

He chastely planted a kiss on your lips before smiling (you loved that smile so much).  “Don’t think I’m done with you just yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I'm pretty new to writing smut, so any feedback you had would be super helpful. The next chapter picks up where this one left off. Chapters 9, 10, 11, and 12 have all taken place within the span of one whole day and early in the morning of the next day, if you were wondering about the timeline of the story. After some smutty chapters, I think we're looking at some angst that may or may not be related to those nightmares.


	13. Physical Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Obi-Wan engage in a kind of bond that has very little to do with the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this update happened really fast, but this one was sort of a continuation of Chapter 12. I should have been working on the final paper for my college English class, but I wrote this instead. Here's more smut as promised. Enjoy!

Though he made a great effort to maintain his composure, Obi-Wan was obviously struggling to keep his excitement under wraps.  You didn’t understand his need to be in control of himself during a moment like this.  Couldn’t he just let go and enjoy himself for a few minutes?  You supposed it had something to do with the Jedi Code, which was the last thing on your mind at the moment.

Your thoughts were fully consumed by his presence.  You couldn’t help but admire his body as he held himself over you.  Your hands roamed over his skin, feeling his strong shoulders and travelling down his chest to his abdomen, where one of your fingers traced down the fine trail of hair that led down to his cock.  He gasped when your hand wrapped around his member and began pumping it slowly.  He was wonderfully hard, and you smiled longingly, wondering what he would feel like inside of you.  You had dreamed about it, of course, but you knew that could never compare to the real thing.

“None of that now,” he reprimanded, grabbing your wrist and stopping you in your tracks when you had barely even started.

“Did I do something wrong?” You were worried that you had scratched or pinched him by accident.

“No, that felt… amazing,” he assured you, his voice low and raspy as he tried to regain his poise. “If I’m going to break my oaths to the Order, though, I would like to make the most of it, and if you keep that up, this is going to be over very soon.”

For a moment, you thought he was angry with you or perhaps that he had changed his mind about doing this.  You quickly realized, however, that the he was implying he wouldn’t last long if you continued to stroke his erection.

“Oh,” you promptly released your grip, “sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Obi-Wan told you, brushing his thumb across your cheek, before softly kissing your lips. 

Part of you wished he would be more passionate and worry less about being gentle, but that was just who he was.  In daily life, he was always soft-spoken and diplomatic, never using harsh words or physical action unless it was absolutely necessary and only as a last resort.  There was so much light in him – partially the Force and partially his own kind nature.  You longed to have that for yourself, but you knew you were too impulsive, too emotional to possess such a light within you.

You returned his kiss eagerly, pulling his face closer to yours and sliding your tongue past his lips and into his mouth.  Your Master groaned as you ran your fingers through his hair, dragging your fingernails across his scalp.  Every little noise he made brought a smile to your face.  You felt the corners of his mouth tug up against yours, and you could tell he was grinning too.

He pulled away from you after a moment and stared into your eyes, silently asking you a question.

“Yes,” you answered breathlessly, knowing immediately what that unspoken inquiry was.

His hand felt its way down to your aching clit, still sensitive from his previous activity and ready for further stimulation, giving it the attention you craved. He drew his fingers across your wet core, spreading the slickness over your opening before bringing himself to your entrance.

With one slow thrust, he was inside of you.  You cried out as he slid his member in to the hilt.  He fit perfectly within you, filling you completely and wonderfully.  A contented sigh escaped his lips when he was entirely sheathed.  The two of you paused for a moment for you to adjust to his size and for each of you to enjoy the feeling of being joined in such a physical way.

You felt a surge of arousal which was not your own but which existed in your own mind, nonetheless.  The closeness of both mind and body that you experienced with you Jedi Master brought you to the realization that you were feeling his lust as well as your own.  Could he feel your desire as well?  The way he moaned when he kissed your neck led you to believe he could. 

Obi-Wan’s thrusts were slow at first, gentle and hesitant.  You reached your arms around his waist to hold him closer, and he got the hint to move a bit faster.  Each movement of his hips was rhythmic and deliberate, still moving a little slower than you would have preferred.  He gave you just enough time in between thrusts to miss the feeling of his cock hitting your most sensitive spot before he slammed back into you.  Digging your nails into his back, not as a way to urge him on but rather as a response to the pure bliss you felt, caused him to pick up the pace.

He was so good at what he did!  You couldn’t imagine anyone else making you feel this way.  Whether it was because of his obvious skill or the heightened senses resulting from your Force bond, this was the most pleasure you had ever experienced in your life.  You felt him losing the rhythm he had created and his breaths becoming more and more ragged as he tried to keep himself together and enjoy your body for as long as he could.  Focusing on his face – the way his mouth hung open and his eyes closed in ecstasy – you felt your own climax approaching.  Finally, you reached the peak, shuddering with the force of your orgasm as he continued to thrust into you.

When you threw your head back against the pillows, completely spent, only then did Obi-Wan allow himself release.  With a few more thrusts, he came inside of you, jerking his hips erratically and crying out your name as he descended from his high.

He collapsed beside you on the bed, panting heavily.  You snuggled up to his side, resting your head against his shoulder and laying your hand on his chest.  The look on his face was one of complete contentment as he brushed back the hair that was stuck to your forehead.  His own face was covered with a thin sheen of sweat from his exertions.  The two of you lay in silence for some time, enjoying each other’s presence and listening to the sound of your intermingled breathing.  You were shocked out of your hazy state of consciousness when Obi-Wan suddenly spoke up, and his words cut through you like a blastsword.

“What have I done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you with such a heavy ending, but it's part of the buildup to the next couple of chapters. As much as I would love to continue this fic forever, I think it's drawing towards its conclusion. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be yet (I'm thinking at least 3, possibly more), but I'll write as many as it takes to make the narrative feel complete. Thanks for sticking with me this long, you guys. I hope you'll hang on until the end.
> 
> As always, I would love to hear what you all think. Don't be afraid to leave a comment. I promise I won't think it's weird. I look forward to hearing from you.


	14. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Master considers the weight of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, guys. I actually wrote chapter 15 before chapter 14, so it took awhile to get this posted. I hope you enjoy it.

“How could I do something like this?  I’m a Jedi Master,” Obi-Wan spoke aloud incredulously, sitting up in the bed. “I’ve just gone against everything I committed my life to.  You’re my _Padawan._ ”

You could hear the self-loathing dripping from his voice and feel his guilt surging through the bond you shared in the Force.  You sat up beside him and tried to wrap your arms around him, but he rejected the gesture.  Seeing that the sheets had fallen away and that your body was still exposed to him, he quickly looked away from you.

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” you insisted.  “I wanted this.  I’m the one who initiated it.”

He turned back to face you, but you noticed that he was careful to only look you in the eyes.  “You may have started this, but it was my place as your Master to put an end to it before it went too far.  One of my duties is to teach you not to give in to your impulses.  I should have conversed with you about your feelings and then helped you to move on.  Instead, I helped you indulge in your emotions while giving into my own desires as well.  It is my job to teach you the ways of the Force, not to take advantage of the position I hold in order to fulfill my sick fantasies.  When the Jedi Council finds out about this…”

“The Council doesn’t have to know.”

He scoffed.  “The Council will find out on their own eventually.  Don’t forget that they suspected me of exploiting you in the past.  It will be better if we are straightforward and honest with them rather than lying about our tryst.”

“You wouldn’t!” you were shocked by his words and frightened of what might happen to you if he went through with such a plan.

“It is the right thing to do, Padawan.  They will be more lenient if we tell them the truth.”

“The truth?” you yelled.  “You want to tell them the truth!  Just what do think you’re going to say?  Do you plan on recounting every intimate detail of what we just did together?  Are you going to tell them how good I felt around your cock?  Are you going to tell them how I moaned for you?  Oh, Master!” you mimicked Your cries from earlier in the morning, your tone now mocking rather than rapturous. “Oh, Master! Yes!”

“Stop,” he commanded firmly, not raising the volume of his voice.  “You’re letting your anger control you, Padawan.  I shouldn’t need to remind you that anger is the path to the dark side.”

“Now is not the time for a lecture, _Master._ ” You stated his title as if it were the vilest word to ever pass from your lips.  It hadn’t been all that long ago that you had truly been unable to stand Obi-Wan Kenobi and had held him in the utmost contempt.  Hadn’t you moved past that?  Looking up into his eyes, you knew he was thinking the same thing.

“I’m sorry, Master.”  You knew that controlling your anger was something you needed to improve.  Keeping your emotions in check had always been difficult for you, and it was wrong to lash out at your Master for criticizing you.

“I’m sorry as well, Padawan.  I never should have led you to this.”

“Stop that,” you told him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “Stop placing so much blame on yourself.  I wanted this as much as you did, maybe more.  I’m the one who initiated it.  I enjoyed every second of it, and is what we did really so wrong?  We were both more than willing, and you can’t deny that it felt amazing.  We aren’t forming attachments, and there’s nothing written in the Jedi Code about celibacy.”

“I’m aware of the Code, Y/N.  That doesn’t make this right.  A Jedi lives by stricter rules than just those that are expressed in the Code.  It’s a question of morality.  I am your Master, and you are my Apprentice.  Any relationship we share outside of that cannot exist.”

You removed your hand from his shoulder.  You turned his face towards yourself and forced him to look into your eyes.  You could see the brokenness inside of him, feel his inner conflict surging through the Force.

“Why not?” you whispered, staring into his eyes.

“Padawan, you know exactly why.  The Code forbids–“

“No it doesn’t.  What’s the real reason?” you asked him.  “Are you afraid?  Fear leads to the dark side, you know.”

His face was so close to yours, and it took all of your willpower to keep your lips off of his.  You wanted him so badly, so profoundly.  Why didn’t he want you that way?

“I am afraid,” he told you quietly, his eyes closing.  “I’m afraid that once I’ve started, I’ll never be able to stop.”

Maybe he did want you, after all.

He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you onto his lap, allowing his hands to caress your body.  Your lips met in a frenzy of passion and once more, you fell together into ecstasy.

*****

“That was great,” you whispered after you had both come back down from the high of unadulterated lust.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve experienced something like this.”

His words brought back a thought you had earlier.  “Master,” you began tentatively, not sure if an appropriate length of time had passed since your most recent sexual encounter for you to resume calling him that.  The way he cringed slightly at the term made it clear that you should wait a little longer.

 “Obi-Wan,” you tried again.  “Have you…  Was that the…” You struggled to find the right way to phrase your question.  “You’ve done that before, haven’t you?”

He didn’t make eye contact as he spoke.  “Yes, but it was a long time ago.  I was a Padawan. She was a duchess.  I would rather not discuss it.”

“Oh.” 

Something told you that his past experience had been about something more than physical pleasure.  You could sense the emotion through your shared bond.  Had the infallible Obi-Wan Kenobi once been in love?  You couldn’t imagine something so preposterous.  He rejected attachment in all of its forms, including romantic love.

As you lay beside him, your head resting against his chest, you understood what Obi-Wan had meant when he said he was afraid he would never be able to stop.  The feeling was addictive – not just the sex, either.  There was something about what you were experiencing at that very moment that was too perfect for words to describe.

You couldn’t imagine stopping now, and you never wanted the feeling to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really winding down towards the end. There are only a couple more chapters left until it's all over. Don't worry, though. A lot of things are still going to happen before the story ends.


	15. Before the Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are growing more powerful in the Force and getting closer each day to becoming a Jedi Knight. Once again, you are called before the High Council to discuss your future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're getting two posts in one day. Hooray!
> 
> It's because I wrote this chapter before the previous one. I knew this was what I wanted to happen in chapter 15, but wasn't entirely sure what to do for chapter 14. I hope you all like how it turned out.

_I am a Jedi._

_I am a Jedi._

_I am a Jedi._

No matter how many times you repeated the words in your head, they didn’t seem to have any effect.  Nothing could calm your nerves as you anxiously strode through the corridors of the Jedi Temple.  The trek was all too familiar to you, and you knew what was waiting for you at the end of your journey.  Between your fingers, you twirled the single braid that hung behind your ear and signified your rank as a Padawan learner, a rank you knew you would not have for much longer.

_I am a Jedi._

_I am a Jedi._

_I am a Jedi._

The mantra was beginning to feel so _real._  

Your footsteps echoed loudly throughout the stone hallways of the Temple.  Instead of filling you with peace, the solitude of your walk made you feel uneasy.  Hopefully Master Obi-Wan would be waiting by the door to the chamber of the High Council so you could continue together into the briefing for your next mission.  The two of you were an unstoppable duo.  Since your first mission together, you had carried out countless successful negotiations all over the galaxy.  Even the Council had to admit that you and Obi-Wan Kenobi had a chemistry that was unmatched by any other Master and Apprentice.

Your bond in the Force had only been growing, and you were linked more closely than ever before.  When you fought, you moved as one unit, each anticipating the other’s actions before they came to pass.  The two of you were a well-oiled machine that had yet to be defeated.  Your thoughts and emotions flowed freely from one person to the other, and the Force was strong in each of you.  Day by day, Obi-Wan treated you less like a pupil and more like an equal – like a Jedi.

You tugged nervously at your learner’s braid.  How would it feel for that small piece of hair to be gone?  One day, your Master would stand before with his lightsaber and cut it off before the Council.  Then, your apprenticeship would formally reach its conclusion.  You would finally be a Jedi Knight.

_I am a Jedi._

_I am a Jedi._

_I am a Jedi._

You stood before the door to the High Council’s meeting chamber once more.  Once you had stood in the same spot with a heart full of fear and apprehension, unsure of what your future would hold.  You chuckled at the thought of your anger upon learning that a young Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi would be your new Jedi Master.  Now you wouldn’t wish to be trained by anyone else.

 

When the door swung open, you prepared to be ushered inside by a Temple guard as usual.  You were surprised when the person who stepped out of the chamber was your own Master.  He looked upset about something, and you reached out to him through the Force to find out what was wrong.  He was blocking you out, though.

“Did the Council have a new mission for us?” you asked with a smile, eager to begin the next assignment.   Each new job presented a chance to get away from Coruscant and explore fantastic new worlds all over the galaxy, as well as an opportunity to be alone with Obi-Wan, which was a luxury you were not afforded within the confines of the Jedi Temple.  You had both agreed that it was best to only carry out your illicit relationship when you were away from the rest of the Order.

His face fell as he acknowledged your presence.  “I’m so sorry,” he told you softly with a shake of his head.  “Truly, I am.”

Your brow knit with confusion as you regarded your Master.  What was he talking about?  What could he have done that required an apology?  Unless…

“No.” You were stunned by the realization.  “You didn’t!  You promised to keep it a secret.”

“I’m sorry, Padawan,” he said again. 

How could he do a thing like this?  You had given yourself to him completely, and this was how he repaid you!  After all you had been through together, he had turned on you, going behind your back to confess your affair to the Jedi Council after he had explicitly promised not to do so.  You had trusted him.  You had lov— 

No.

You had not loved him.  You had never formed an attachment, never broken the Code.  Nothing you had done could provoke action from the High Council.  While you could not deny a sexual relationship with Obi-Wan Kenobi, you were innocent of wrongdoing.  The Council hadn’t heard your side of the story yet.  Once they heard what you had to say, surely they would understand.

Your name was called from within the chamber, just as it had been what seemed like a lifetime ago.  You entered more calmly this time.  You reminded yourself that there was nothing to be afraid of.  As you stood in the center of the room, however, a pang of fear struck your heart.  The disapproving glares of the Jedi Masters who surrounded you made it very clear that they knew what you had done.

“Padawan learner, Y/N,” Mace Windu addressed you just as he had before, “you have yet again been called before the Jedi Council to discuss a serious matter.  Unfortunately, the circumstances regarding your current situation are of a very different nature.  Do you know why you are here today, Padawan?”

“I believe so, Master Windu,” you stated, your voice just loud enough to be heard.

“You stand accused of carrying out an improper relationship with the Master tasked with training you in the ways of the Force,” Windu informed you.  “Master Obi-Wan Kenobi approached the Council to confess an ongoing sexual affair with his Padawan.  Do you deny that such an encounter ever took place?”

“No, sir.”

“Do you agree that Master Kenobi is the one at fault for beginning this relationship?  Did he attempt to seduce you?”

“No, sir,” you said again.  “He is not at fault.  I am the one who seduced him.  He was reluctant to engage in sexual contact, but I persuaded him otherwise.  Afterwards, he blamed himself for not stopping things before they went too far.”

“So this was a one-time event?” Master Windu inquired.

“No, but the first time, Master Kenobi regretted what we had done.  Later, though, he expressed his desire to continue the relationship.”

You felt disgusting as you stood before the Council, recounting the intimate details of the time you spent with Obi-Wan Kenobi to the ancient Jedi who sat all around you in a circle.  They were never supposed to know any of this.  It was supposed to remain a secret between you and your Master.  He had betrayed your trust by turning you in.

After you had given a full account of your side of the story, you were dismissed to the corridor while the Council deliberated.  Obi-Wan stood stoically outside the door.  When he attempted to speak to you, you ignored him completely.  Anger bubbled inside of you, and you couldn’t even bear to look at him.  The two of you simply stood in silence while the Jedi Council discussed what was to be done.  Some time had passed before you were both called back into the chamber.

The room fell silent as Mace Windu made his announcement.

“The Council has reached a decision.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end! The next chapter could very well be the last one. It depends on whether or not I can fit everything I want into chapter 16. If I can squeeze it all in, it will be the end. If not, there will be one more chapter after that. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with it this long, guys! I appreciate all the kudos and comments you've left. They've really inspired me to keep writing. I can't believe it's almost over!


	16. A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's so much that no one ever taught you and so much you have yet to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next to last chapter. It's been a wild ride from start to finish, and I'm thankful for all of you who've stuck with it since the beginning. I may have cried a little bit at the end of this chapter.

You had been taken from your home planet as an infant.  You knew nothing of your family, your people, or your culture.  All you knew was what you had been taught.  All you had seen was what Coruscant had to offer.  While you were being exposed to more knowledge than you ever could have dreamed and a more diverse group of living beings than you could encounter almost anywhere else in the universe, you were, in a way, still sheltered. 

You couldn’t cook a meal or mend your own clothing.  You didn’t know how to locate the calcinator on a ship or even fire a blaster accurately.  None of these were things you had ever needed to know in the Jedi Temple, and you never thought they would be of any real significance in your life.

You could negotiate trade disputes with ease.  You could take down an opponent twice your size in a lightsaber duel in less than a minute.  You could channel the Force to move an entire cargo ship with only the power of your mind.  These were the things you had been taught.  These were the things you had been trained to do.

Your fingers grazed against the place where your Padawan braid had once hung, searching for some kind of solace that could not be found.  There were so many emotions bubbling up inside of you all at once that you didn’t think you could contain them. 

 _I am a Jedi,_ you told yourself.

_I am a Jedi._

However, the words now felt empty.

What could you do?  What practical skills did you have?  Your only possessions were the clothes on your back.  When you thought about it, even those might have actually belonged to the Jedi Order.

You had been trained in the ways of the Jedi.  No one had ever told you what to do if you didn’t become one.

What you were was evident to everyone you passed on the street.  Your robes were plain and spun of rough material, clearly in the style of the Jedi.  At first glance, this garnered a certain amount of respect from the people who looked at you.  Upon closer inspection, though, they saw the scrappy tuft of hair behind your ear leftover from when the Council had commanded your own Master to rip off your braid.  When the people saw, they knew of your disgrace.

_I am a Jedi._

The words were now nothing but a lie, a reminder of what could never be.

You didn’t stay on Coruscant any longer than was necessary.  You talked your way onto the freighter of a smuggler from Stewjon who didn’t ask too many questions.  You were glad of that; it was easier not to speak about what had happened.  You jumped from planet to planet – from Coruscant to Alderaan, from Alderaan to Corellia, from Corellia to Naboo.  You weren’t entirely sure where you eventually ended up, but what you did know was that it was cold, and you were all alone.

Wherever you were, there was no one to stop the nightmares when they came.  You wondered if Obi-Wan Kenobi still saw your dreams at night when he was so far away on Coruscant.  You wondered if he still thought of you, or if he preferred to forget.  Sometimes, you thought you could still feel him reaching out to you in the Force, and you were often tempted to reach back.

You couldn’t, though – not after what he had done to you.  He had betrayed your trust and gone behind your back to tell the Council about your affair, even after promising you that he wouldn’t.  You had trusted him with your training, with your body, with your life.  Then he had thrown it all away in the name of honor.  But what honor was there to be found in his actions?  He had made you feel worthless, like you were no better than the dirt that now caked your skin.  He had been allowed to remain in the Jedi Order because of his loyal history and the “moral fiber” he exhibited by confessing his sins to the Council.  You were shown no such mercy.  You were left with nothing.  All you could find comfort in was your anger.

The more your anger grew, the stronger you began to feel.  You couldn’t sleep at night, and you hadn’t eaten in days, but your rage sustained you.  It kept you going when you would have otherwise keeled over from exhaustion.  Soon, you felt nothing else besides the hot fire that sparked and burned in your heart. Now you _thrived._

You had thought you were growing powerful as you fought alongside your Master.  You thought that the bond you shared in the Force made you strong.  You were so foolish back then.  Real strength didn’t depend on others.

In your training, they hadn’t taught you nearly as much as you had thought.  You had learned, though, in your time of isolation.  Oh, how you had learned! 

You had once been so afraid.  You feared what the future would hold, if you would finish your training, who your Jedi Master would be.  Now you feared _nothing_.

You had once been angry over such small things.   Frustration had welled up inside you when someone so young had been placed in charge of you.  You had been so upset when he treated you like a child.  Now you knew true anger, and you _used it._

You thought you knew what hate was once.  You thought you had hated your new Master when he condescended to you.  You were wrong, though.  It wasn’t until his betrayal that you had experienced real hatred.  It was deeper, rawer than you had imagined.  It _fueled_ you.

You had suffered.  You had felt despair in its truest form.  You had fallen lower than you knew it was possible for a human being to go, and yet you had _risen_.  You were more powerful than ever before!

Fear.

Anger.

Hatred.

Suffering.

Such is the path to the dark side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for what I just did. You guys didn't deserve this. 
> 
> Only one more chapter to go.


	17. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for you to right the wrongs of the past, and blood will be shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, you guys. It's pretty bittersweet. I can't believe it's over now.
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading this and leaving kudos and comments. You kept me going.

Deep down, you had known this day would come.

You had tried to deny it for so long.  You thought that if you convinced yourself it wasn’t real, that maybe it wouldn’t happen.  Maybe, just maybe, you could will it away. 

 _The future isn’t set in stone,_ you always reminded yourself.  _There’s still time for things to change._

Part of you had always known the truth, though.  There had always been a nagging voice in your head telling you that this was inevitable, that it couldn’t be stopped, that _you_ couldn’t be stopped.

Now you knew it was destiny.  You were always meant to end up here.  Even before the dreams had begun, Obi-Wan Kenobi had sensed darkness in you.  He had known since the day you looked into his thoughts that there was too much anger inside your mind.  The signs had all been pointing to this.

“Think about what you’re doing, Padawan!” the man who had once been your Jedi Master pleaded, as he had done so many times in your nightmares.  Blood dripped from his face, and you couldn’t be sure exactly where it was coming from.  “It doesn’t have to be this way.  You’re still capable of great things.  I can sense it.”

“I agree,” you laughed, just like you had every single night in the past.  While this may have been a nightmare, it was far from being a dream.  No, this was reality.  “I am indeed capable of greatness – more so now than ever before.  The path you were leading me down was one of mediocrity.  You always had good intentions, of course, but you were disillusioned with your blind faith in the Jedi Code.  You’re a smart man and a powerful Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Imagine what you could do if you joined me.  Together we could be more powerful than anyone in history.  Of course, you would have to regain my trust.  Once betrayed, I do not forgive easily, _Master dearest_.”

“I will never fall to the dark side, Y/N.  You know me better than that.”

As you crouched down to his level, you noticed that he was clutching fiercely at a wound in his side that you had caused, trying desperately to stem the flow of blood that was pouring out of it.  You had once held him in such high regard.  You had fought by his side, shared his dreams, slept in his bed.  Now he was nothing but a pathetic creature begging for mercy.  Frankly, he sickened you.

“Look at you” you scoffed, rising to your feet a towering over his broken and bloody form.  “You’ve never known true power, and you never will until you follow me.  You’ve taught me all that you know.  Now, it’s my turn to teach you.  I know so much now that the Masters could never tell me.  I can show you what it really means to be strong with the Force.”

You aimed a kick at his side, right at the place where he was attempting to cover the gaping hole in his body.  He howled in pain.

“I won’t join you,” he shouted.  “I will never join you.”

 “Fine then,” you snarled.  “You’ve made your choice.”

You saw him flinch as your lightsaber hummed to life.  It wasn’t the purple one you had held so long ago when you dueled against him in the Jedi Temple.  The Council had taken it away from you when they tore out your braid and expelled you from the Order.  You had constructed a new one – a new lightsaber for a new life.

He rose up on his knees, accepting his fate. 

“No, Y/N,” he said, his voice as loud as he could muster through the agony he must have been experiencing.  “I made my choice on Doromad.”

“I don’t understand,” you said, your lightsaber casting a red glow on his face.

“I made the choice to be with you on Doromad.  I forsook the oaths I swore by the Jedi Code because of what I felt, and while I may have regretted my actions, those feelings never changed.  Didn’t you feel me reaching out to you?”

You didn’t answer him, but you thought back to all of those lonely nights when you could have almost sworn you heard a voice calling your name.

“I never stopped thinking about you, Y/N!” he insisted.  “I never stopped loving you!”

“You never loved me, Kenobi,” you spat.  “You cared too much about your precious Code to ever form an attachment.  Our bond meant nothing to you.  You threw away what we had as if it had never existed.  If you loved me, you never would have driven me to this.”

“Don’t you think I would have done it all differently if I knew this would be the result?” he cried out, spitting blood as he spoke.  “I did what I did in the hopes of preventing this.  I thought our relationship and the turmoil you felt would lead you away from the light.  I thought the secrecy was corrupting you.  I would go back and change it all if I could, but I can’t.  The only hope now is for you to come back to the light.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” you whispered, looking into his blue eyes and watching the tears fall down his cheeks as he struggled with the weight of his emotions and imminent death.  “You always had so much light in you.”

“So did you, Padawan,” he said softly, his eyes closing, awaiting the swing of your saber.  “I always looked for the light.  Maybe that’s why it was so easy to ignore all of the dark.  I should have led you down a better path, young one.  You deserved a better life than this.  You deserved a better Master.”

Tears streamed down your cheeks, and for the first time in so long, you didn’t feel the anger coursing through your veins.  You didn’t feel like you were suffering, and you found it much harder to hate the man who kneeled before you… who had seen you fall so far… who had always wanted the best for you.  For the first time in so long, you felt fear. 

You fell to your knees, overcome with emotion, or lack thereof.  He moved forward, reaching out to you and pulling you towards himself.  You had always felt safe in his arms.  So many nights had been spent crying on his shoulder after watching yourself take his life.  You were living the nightmare, though, and somehow, he was still alive. You were so caught up in your own thoughts that you didn’t hear the faint humming sound until it was too late.

“Goodbye, my Padawan,” Obi-Wan Kenobi whispered, driving his saber through your heart.  The future hadn’t been set in stone.  You had always hoped you could be stopped.  You had just never thought he would be the one to do it.  “I always loved you.”

The rough material of his robes scratched against your face as you slumped against him, and you tried to remember all he had taught you about the Force.  _The Force is what gives a Jedi his power,_ you recalled him explaining.  _It’s an energy field created by all living things.  It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together._

You suddenly understood what he had meant, as you felt yourself becoming one with the Force in a way you couldn’t fathom.  There was something almost poetic about it, you thought.

 _The only other way to break the bond is through death,_ your Master had once said. _Sometimes, a bond can be so strong that the death of one is fatal to the other._

Obi-Wan Kenobi did not die that day.  However, as he felt you slip away, pain ripped through his body like a knife, threatening to sever the very fiber of his being.  The agony of his physical injuries was reduced to a dull ache in comparison to the agony inside of him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi did not die that day, but a part of him did.  He mourned your death, and he rejoiced…

For his Padawan had transformed into the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like that it's over. We tend to our wounded. We count our dead.
> 
> I'm not crying. You are. Saying thank you doesn't seem like enough. Some of you have been reading this since the beginning, and you've had to wait for each update as I wrote it. For anyone who started later, I appreciate you so much, too. 
> 
> Thank you all so much!


End file.
